One Flu Over The Pup House
One Flu Over The Pup House is the fifty-second episode of The Pup House Plot A common Flu infects Lucky, Kohaku, Mudbud, B-Dawg, Dingo, Molly, Buddy, and the pets causing them to act like zombies. Rosebud, Puppycorn, Parappa, Budderball, Buddha, and Matt are the ones who have escaped the flu and now they must make it out of the house before they would get infected. Synopsis Rosebud wakes up late on a Saturday, and is surprised to hear nothing at all. She walks out of her room to find the upstairs hallway is a wreck. She sees Mudbud and B-Dawg come out of their room looking sick, and she tries to back away, only to find a sick Lucky and Kohaku. She continues to back away, only to be pulled into Matt's room. She finds Puppycorn, Parappa, Budderball, Buddha and Matt, who take her temperature to make sure she isn't sick. When they know she isn't sick, they explain what happened. Lucky got the flu and sneezed on Kohaku's basketball, causing him to get infected. Kohaku went and drank orange juice from the carton so when Mudbud drank the juice, he got infected due to the germs Kohaku had previously released into the carton. Mudbud sneezed on B-Dawg, causing him to get infected, and the rest were taking shelter in Matt's room to avoid the disease. Rosebud calls Everest and tells her the flu is invading the house. Everest mourns when she hears Lucky got the flu. Rosebud lets Everest know six of them are fine, only for Budderball to sneeze. They assume Budderball is infected. When he says she's "snot" (pun intended), he becomes a "zombie" and they throw him out of the room. Rosebud says they need to leave the house, but Puppycorn says that they should help his family. Everyone sides with Rosebud and grabs a gun filled with chicken soup, except for Puppycorn who does not believe in the flu. They leave and before they make it downstairs, Parappa gets cornered and eventually infected. They make it downstairs, knowing Parappa got infected and thinking Buddha also got infected. They try to leave through the front door, but the pets are outside and infected. They try the back door, but find more infected dogs. They head to Molly and Buddy's room and find them infected, but they also find that Buddha wasn't infected. Rosebud tries contacting Everest, but her walkie-talkie is dead. They sneak into Matt's room for batteries and see Dingo is infected too. Dingo sends a snot bubble at them, but it misses and it goes out the window. They recharge the walkie-talkie and make it to the kitchen. When Rosebud attempts to open the door, the snot bubble flies in through an open window and infects Buddha who infects both the doorknob and Matt. Puppycorn says he's going to stay behind and help the others, allowing Rosebud to escape. Unfortunately, Parappa is about to sneeze on Puppycorn but Rosebud jumps in front of him and gets herself infected. She says Puppycorn deserved to be healthy more than she did, only to end up sneezing on him, thus infecting them both. Now that every member of the Pup family is sick, Everest, wearing a hazmat suit, brings her food into the living room, which the pups quickly devour. Characters * Rosebud * Lucky (non speaking role (but was heard moaning and sneezing while being sick)) * Puppycorn * Parappa * Budderball * Kohaku (non speaking role (but was heard moaning and sneezing while being sick)) * Buddha * Mudud * B-Dawg * Matt * Dingo * Everest * Molly * Buddy (non speaking role (but was heard moaning while being sick)) * Sunil * Pepper * Russell * Fu-Fu Cast * G. Hannelius as Rosebud * Grey Griffin as Puppycorn * Dred Foxx as Parappa * Tucker Albrizzi as Budderball * Field Cate as Buddha * Ty Panitz as Mudbud * Cooper Roth as B-Dawg * Skyler Gisondo as Matt * Nicolette Little as Dingo * Berkley Silverman as Everest * Molly Shannon as Molly Triva * This is the first time Lucky appears without any lines of dialogue. ** Episode 25 of Season 1 is also the first episode where Kohaku does not have any lines of dialogue in either of the segments she appears in. ** As of this episode, all ten of Rosebud's brothers have made at least one non-speaking appearance in an episode. This also means that Rosebud herself is now the only member of The Pup Family to have dialogue in every episode she appears in so far. * This is the second episode to have a Halloween-style vibe to it, after The Price of Admission. * This is the second episode where Rosebud and his brothers act like zombies, the first was Cereal Offender. * This is the first time Everest speaks to the viewers. * This episode marks the first time a character gets sick. * Puppycorn is the only pup sibling who didn't believe in the zombie flu infection. * Everest is the only character in this episode who did not get infected. * Lucky was the first one to get infected and he was the one who made everyone in the house sick one by one by how his sickness spreaded. The order in which each member of the Pup family get hit and how they get infected with the zombie flu: # Lucky - Unknown. (Patient Zero; probably got it from natural sickness) # Kohaku - Touched the infected basketball that was sneezed on by Lucky. # Mudbud - Drank the infected orange juice that was drank by Kohaku. # B-Dawg - Got coughed on by Mudbud. # Budderball - Unknown. (Possibly got it from B-Dawg, without him knowing it) # Parappa - Got coughed on by Budderball and B-Dawg. # The pets: Sunil, Pepper, Russell, Fu-Fu - Unknown. (Possibly got it from Buddy) # Buddy - Unknown. (Possibly got it from Molly) # Molly - Unknown. (Possibly got it from Penelope) # Dingo - Unknown. (Possibly got it from Sunil) # Buddha - Got infected by Dingo's snot bubble. # Matt - Got sneezed on by Buddha. # Rosebud - Got sneezed on by Parappa. # Puppycorn - Got sneezed on by Rosebud. * It could be possible that Molly, Buddy, the pets, and Dingo got the flu during the same time Lucky, Kohaku, Mudbud, and B-Dawg got it. * Everyone got cured back to health after this episode. Probably due to the flu lasting one week for them. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}